Poker Face
by divakat
Summary: Gillian wants to show Cal she knows the ins and outs of a poker game. Poor excuse for some tasty smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for editing. This is the first chapter of the first fic I ever wrote. I hadn't had to proof read for punctuation and grammar in a long time so that part kind of sucked. I hope I've fixed most of it now that I'm back in the swing of things and with the helpful reminders from my wonderful beta.**

**Enjoy.**

**I don't own Lie To Me but maybe if i did I would be kissing Fox's ass at the moment. Oh, and hanging out with Kelli and Tim.**

**

* * *

**

"Cal…seriously. There's no way this is going to work and you know it," she called after him as he continued striding down the hallway toward his office, running away as usual.

"Oh and you've gotta better idea, eh love? Send in Loker perhaps?" he called after her derisively.

"No. Not Loker," he heard the clicking of her heels cease their pursuit. "Me,"she said to his retreating back.

Her words had their desired effect and he stopped in his tracks, spinning on his heel. "You can't be serious Foster".

"As a heart attack Cal. I can do this and you know it. I'm the only one who can and we need this account." She caught up with him finally.

He studied her and she met his gaze, projecting all the confidence and defiance she could muster and refusing to be unnerved by him.

"You want to go underground in a highly illegal, high-stakes poker game. A nice girl like you Foster? They'd eat you alive. Not that I could blame them, love," he said in that annoying way of his, taking a step closer to her and invading her personal space.

She knew it was his way of challenging her; throwing her off balance. She met his challenge, refusing to break eye contact. "Well it's not like Jimmy the Mouth can just pull up a seat." She hit him where it hurt and was rewarded with just the slightest tightening of his eyes. Let me do this Cal."

"Well you're right about one thing: I can't be the one to go in on this." He studied her again and she thought she saw the moment when she'd won. His face softened somehow and she thought she saw…concern? No that wasn't quite right... Fear? That didn't make any sense. "Do you even know how to play poker?" he asked, finally stepping back.

"Try me," she said, but she already knew she had won.

They set up in the study off Lightman's office. Cal whipped out a deck of cards from a drawer.

"Name your game then Foster," he said.

She met his gaze, leaning forward on the table, "Hold 'em."

"Ah, a purist," he said taking the seat across from her. "Right…name the stakes then".

"Stakes?" she said, off balance for the first time.

"Yeah, stakes Foster. I mean the only way to get a real read on someone in the game is when they have something to lose…or to gain," he said, leaning toward her; feeling his sudden advantage.

"Money then," she said, gathering herself.

"Nahhh…I have money. Besides, what fun would it be for me to take all your money?"

"Fine," she said, thinking fast. Now it was time to try to throw him off balance.

"Loser picks up the other's dry cleaning for a month." She cocked a smile.

"Dry cleaning? You actually do dry cleaning? Try again love," he said arrogantly.

"Loser has to handle all meetings with the financial backers for the next two months," she tried again anticipating his inevitable turn-down.

"Right love, and have this become the Foster Group in two months time?" he threw back.

Now to give him the unexpected, regain her advantage. "Clothing." She dropped the word slowly, a slight, seductive smile at the corner of her mouth as she met his eyes.

He studied her face as she studied his. What was that she read? A slight startle? Maybe initially. Now it was something else. Pupils dilated, mouth slightly open…Arousal? More like intense hunger. So much for her advantage.

"Now that's a very dangerous game love," he said in a low voice. "Are you certain those stakes aren't too high for you?" he cocked his head to the side quizzically.

Why was her heart suddenly pounding in her chest? She'd thought this through so carefully.

She leaned closer against her better judgment. "Are they too high for you?" She nearly whispered. She thought the sound of her heart beating must be absolutely filling the room.

Suddenly he leaned back beginning to shuffle the cards. "Right then love, strip poker it is."

He dealt out the cards and then turned over the flop. She glanced down at her cards. A decent hand; pair of Kings with an ace high and still two cards to go. She studied his face. She knew he would give nothing away and she fought to relax the muscles of her body, unwilling to give him anything to work with.

"First wager then Foster?" he glanced up from his hand momentarily searching her face for any sign.

"Shoes," she said, taking the safe road.

"Right then" he said coolly, "check". He dealt the turn card and she watched him for any sign.

She studied him and studied her hand. It was a pretty good hand and still a safe wager. "I raise one stocking," she said, unwilling to end this so quickly.

"Careful Foster or this will be over before it even begins. Check," he said and turned over the river.

Gillian carefully considered her options. "Both stockings," she said slowly meeting his eyes and carefully schooling her features.

"Well that's a good start then. Fold," he said throwing his cards on the table.

So he had tried to bluff her out. She tried to remember everything she had seen in his face to use as the game went on.

Five hands later and she couldn't tell who was ahead. He was down to his jeans and briefs, she still had her skirt and blouse but had lost her bra and panties in a heated round of wagering.

"Sure you want to go on Foster, its high stakes now, it is. We can call this quits right now and it's a draw?" he said searching her to ferret out a real response.

"No way you're getting out of this that easily Cal. The way I see it I'm two pieces of clothing away from proving my point. Either way I think we can both agree that we're pretty evenly matched," she said with more confidence than she really felt.

"Right then," he dealt the cards. Not her best of hands. So, it was going to have to be a bluff. She studied him, bared to the waist across the table. His state of undress did make it easier to observe his breathing. Why was it that watching him made her own breathing and pulse speed up? It's not like he was a prime specimen of manhood. He was 46 and he had the body of a 46 year old. He wasn't flabby but he could definitely stand to hit the gym more often. Still, there was something about him; a vulnerability betrayed by the scars on his abdomen that he never told anyone about and covered by the tattoos that colored both of his arms. The markings of a life lived roughly; on the streets.

"Oi !Foster," his voice jolted her from her contemplation. "That bad eh? Ready to throw in?"

"In your dreams Lightman," she shot back.

"Remains to be seen, love," he grinned at her.

"Bottoms," she wagered slowly.

He studied her as she studied her cards. She still had clothes on most of her body but suddenly she felt naked beneath his gaze. Worse yet, she realized she liked it. She wondered if he could see her hardened nipples through her sweater. Given the tightness of it she had no doubt he could. She lowered her arms giving him a better view…just in case he had missed it. What the hell was she doing?

_Just playing the game, that's all, throwing him off balance. _

She realized it was impossible to bluff against her own mind. She wanted him to look at her for reasons having nothing to do with the game. At least not with this game.

After what seemed like an eternity he suddenly turned over his cards on the table. "Alright, I fold then." He stood up and reached for the closure on his jeans. She watched him and realized she was licking her lip as he slowly undid the buttons of his fly and she forced herself to drag her eyes back up to his. She was completely thrown by what she saw there. She had known Cal Lightman for 8 years and never, never in all that time had she seen his eyes, his whole face in fact, so completely open to her. She could read everything there; every feeling he had for her laid bare and over all of it, arousal so strong she felt dampness between her thighs from the heat of it. How could he look at her like that without the room bursting into flames?

Her eyes were drawn downward again by the movement of his hands as he pushed his jeans over his hips where they rested around his upper thighs.

Her breath caught in her throat. No wonder he walked like that.

There was no denying the bulge in his briefs. More than a bulge. He was so hard it was a wonder he could still maintain the power of speech.

"Still want to play Foster?" he asked thickly.

"Cal," she whispered, looking back up at him. She knew the throatiness of his name on her lips betrayed her own arousal.

Slowly and without a clear thought she stood up, walking around the table to stand in front of him as if compelled.

"I told you it was a dangerous game Gillian," he practically growled, stepping closer to her as he backed her up to the table. "Do you want to go all in love or cash in your chips and go home?"

She raised a somewhat shaky hand to his chest, running it up to his shoulder and behind his neck as she pulled him toward her. She propped herself up on the wooden table as he moved to stand between her legs. She leaned forward and embraced him, pulling him against her body as his arms circled around her. Having her breasts pressed against his chest with only the thin layer of her sweater between them made her nipples harden and ache. She felt his thick hot cock against her thigh as she twined her fingers into his hair. Her breath was warm against his ear as she whispered, "I'm all in Cal."

He pulled back from her, cupping her face in his hands. "I need you to be sure about this Gill because I don't trust myself to stop this once we start, even if you asked me to." He ground himself against her lightly letting her feel the effect she had on him.

She should have been frightened by his words, by the truth behind that statement that she read in his eyes. Instead she felt…need, desire, and a burning hunger for his touch. She reached a hand behind his back, running her hands over his ass before grabbing it roughly and pulling him into her, grinding his erection right into her core where a thin layer of fabric was all that separated their bodies. The move forced a rough grunt from Cal. "Good god love, you're going to end this quickly if you keep that up," he growled from between clenched teeth.

"Put your hands on me Cal," she whispered.

Without hesitation he leaned forward pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was rougher than she expected but she opened herself to him, meeting his tongue with her own as his hands fumbled at the bottom of her sweater before pulling it off roughly, forcing them to separate for only a second before his lips crashed onto hers once more. One hand stroked up her thigh and her breath hitched in her throat as he cupped her mound before stroking her swollen folds with a finger, spreading the moisture before inserting that finger inside of her. She marveled at how he found her most sensitive places immediately, as if he had a map. A gasp escaped her as his thumb circled her clit while he continued to stroke her walls with just the right amount of pressure. He bathed her neck and throat with his tongue and lips as she fisted her hands in his hair. She grabbed the waistband of his briefs and tugged them down, releasing his hard thick length from its confines. She stroked him lightly, testing his girth and realizing that her finger and thumb were just barely able to close around the base of his cock. She let out a hungry gasp at the thought of how he would feel inside her and she felt him twitch and pulse beneath her hands. He groaned into her neck and bent lower to lave a swollen nipple while a second finger joined the first to stroke her with increasing intensity from the inside.

She trembled in his arms, arching her back to press her breast into his mouth and her aching sex into the palm of his hand. Her fingernails raked the skin of his back. She was right on the edge when he withdrew his touch and she sagged against him in frustration. She realized his breathing was as ragged her own and his muscles rigid with the effort of restraining himself. "Please Cal," she moaned, and her voice was his undoing.

He positioned her right on the edge of the table and pushed her skirt up higher as he moved himself between her thighs. He nudged gently at her entrance a few times and her breath caught in anticipation.

Why was he waiting? "Please Cal, I need you inside me. Please." Her voice was breathless and pleading in his ear.

"Easy love, I don't want to hurt you," his voice was rough and strained as he moved his lips back to hers, brushing against her gently before drawing her bottom lip into his mouth and softly teasing it with his teeth. She realized he was shaking with the effort of restraining himself, his breathing ragged and shallow.

"You won't Cal," she breathed against his lips and pushed herself toward him, eliciting a primal growl from the back of his throat.

She only had a moment to savor the feel of his hard cock pressing against her clit before he bent his knees and pushed inside of her with one hard thrust. A strangled cry escaped his throat as he completely buried himself inside her and she lost her breath at the sudden feeling of fullness he created.

She was close, so close, and she needed him to move. She ground her hips against him, feeling him move within her as his breath hitched. She wrapped her arms around him. pulling him close to her and buried her face in his neck. It was impossible to get as close to him as she felt she needed to be. She turned her head and found his mouth, thrusting her tongue into him as he drove into her body once more.

His hands fisted on her hips. "Oh God Gillian, I can't…I can't..I need you too much." And suddenly he was pushing her backwards onto the table. He reached down and hooked her legs over his arms as he bent over her. This new angle allowed him to push into her deeply while his body stroked her clit with each thrust. She cried out as his thrusting become rougher, more desperate. She opened her eyes to find him watching her, the strain on his face evident. She felt herself building toward her climax quickly and intensely and the look on his face brought her even closer to the edge.

"I'm going to come Cal, can you come with me, please…I need you to come with me…oh god Cal..." Words failed her as her legs began to shake, her fingernails digging into the tattoos on his bicep. She forced her eyes open as her orgasm washed over her in wave after wave of pleasure. She watched him as he threw his head back, crying out as he completely lost control, thrusting wildly into her as he came hard, exploding over and over inside of her with a series of hoarse grunts that bore some resemblance to the syllables of her name. With one final thrust and breathing hard he released her legs and pulled her up, holding her close as they both drew rough breaths into their bodies.

She wrapped her legs around his upper thighs, locking her ankles and holding him inside of her as she felt him continue to twitch deep within in response to the contractions of her own muscles.

He breathed into her neck,"Gillian, oh my god Gillian." She felt wetness against her neck as he sighed her name, his arms clutching at her as he trembled and kissed her shoulder gently, trailing kisses up her neck until he raised his head, cradling her heavy head in his hands as he probed her eyes.

"My God, that's for real, that is," he sighed breathlessly before lightly, almost reverently kissing her lips. His own eyes were languid smoldering pools, damp and half covered by his heavy lids. She knew what he saw in her eyes. She forgave him for reading her just this once. She looked at him from beneath damp lashes as she stroked his cheek with her thumb.

He stood her up on shaky legs and slipped from inside of her. Bending, he quickly and used his recently discarded briefs to wipe himself and then knelt before her to softly clean the evidence of their lovemaking from her thighs. She convulsed slightly as he grazed her overly sensitized sex. "Sorry Love; necessary evil," he chuckled. He set down the makeshift towel and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head in her stomach as he pulled her to him. She stroked his back and his hair marveling at the fact that he would allow such a moment of intimacy and vulnerability. She didn't know what she had really expected of his post coital interactions but this definitely wasn't it. The way he held her and breathed against her soft skin; the way his hands gently stroked the back of her calves; the way he nuzzled and gently kissed her belly. Every time she thought she knew Cal Lightman he surprised her again.

She shivered slightly, her body cooling. He grabbed her sweater from the pile of clothing on the floor and raised himself up, gently tugging the sweater down over her upraised arms before pulling her into another embrace.

"We should probably get dressed, love. From the sweet sounds your stomach was making you could use a good meal," he said, pulling back from her and smiling before kissing her gently.

They began picking up discarded pieces of clothing and dressed hurriedly. Cal folded and shoved the soiled underwear into the pocket of his coat. "Guess I'm going commando for the rest of the night then, eh? I'd throw them away but it already smells like sex in here and we don't need to give housekeeping any more room for gossip." He winked at her knowingly and she blushed slightly.

Gillian decided it was time to press her advantage. "So I guess this means you'll have no objection to me taking the case then?" she asked in mock innocence.

"What? The card game? Are you still on about that then?" he asked with feigned surprise.

"Well I did beat Jimmy the Mouth," she pushed back.

"Well, technically you did. But only because I let you win," he threw at her with typical Lightman hubris.

"You let me win?" she said incredulously. "Why in the world would you do that? You hate to lose".

"Well it all depends on the stakes love. The way I look at it, by losing, I actually won," he said with a grin. "Lets face it Gill, you've got a terrible poker face".

"I don't believe you!" she said throwing up her hands as she fastened her bra behind her back.

"Alright, alright. I admit you did pretty well for an amateur. You can work the case on two conditions," he said risking edging closer to her.

"And what might those be Dr. Lightman?" she asked, setting her hands on her hips as she fastened her skirt.

"Well one: You have to let me give you a few more lessons before I send you into that snake pit," he said in all seriousness.

She looked at him. A smile was playing at the corners of his mouth as he fought to maintain his mask of seriousness.

"And the other?"

"Well that one involves a little more trust on your part," he said as he edged up closer to her until they were centimeters apart. His eyes searched hers.

"Okay" she said, maintaining her composure.

"Well first you have to let me take you to my place," he ran a hand up her arm, "cook you a spectacularly awful curry," his other hand pressed into the small of her back, pulling her against him. He kissed her neck and his breath was warm in her ear as he whispered his final demand. "And then you have to let me show you why they really call me Jimmy the Mouth," he gently nipped and suckled her earlobe as she squirmed against him, feeling his already growing erection against her hip.

* * *

**Ahh...so much better. Of course those of you reading this now will never know the difference but I feel better. Trust me you enjoyed it more! Next two chapters were Beta'd so no worries!  
**

**Please review, I need inspiration.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! Thanks so much to Tnlizzie for the wonderful beta. Thanks to all for the reviews. I never understood why authors begged for feedback but now I know! It's worse than a crack habit (or so I hear). This is a very transitional chapter so bear with me. I will bring it back around more to the original semi- plot in the 3****rd**** (final?) chapter (which is almost finished!). This is really just smutty PWP with, what I hope is, good characterization!**

They arrived back at Cal's home and he immediately set about rattling pans in the kitchen and taking out plates and silverware.

"Would it be too much to ask to use your shower while you make dinner?" she asked.

"Not at all love," he said, walking over and kissing her gently. "Make yourself at home darling, towels are under the sink. Be sure to think of me while you're away, and make sure it's dirty." The last part had a playful tone to it. Usually his inability to take anything seriously infuriated her but she found she was enjoying this aspect of Cal's boyish nature.

She made her way to his bathroom, grabbing a fluffy blue towel and a washcloth from under the sink. She discarded her clothing, relishing the scent of their earlier lovemaking that lingered on her clothes and her body. She almost hated to wash him off of her but she was feeling a bit…sticky.

She let the warm water wash over her and turned to see what her soap options were. She knew Cal was an Irish Spring man but she was pleasantly surprised to find a bottle of rosemary-mint body wash on the shelf next to his shampoo.

She spread the gel onto the washcloth enjoying the clean smell and began washing up. When she reached between her legs she noticed that she felt just slightly sore, but not in a wholly unpleasant way. She also noticed with a small gasp that the rosemary mint body wash left her feeling rather….tingly down there, definitely NOT in an unpleasant way.

She reached down and stroked herself a few times, still feeling a heightened sensitivity from earlier. She toyed with the idea of spending a few moments getting herself off in Cal's bathroom but she sighed and rinsed herself instead, more eager to feel the pleasure Cal's body created with her own.

She allowed the warm water to flow over her, giving her mind the freedom to wander over the events of the last few hours. She should be over-thinking this. She should be wondering what in the hell she was doing naked in Cal's shower.

Instead all she could think about was why she hadn't done this months ago.

She had spent years imagining that there was some line between them, some imaginary boundary that kept the professional from being personal. She realized now that just because this was the first time they had physically crossed the line, they had been tangled together above the sheets for so long she didn't know how to separate from him. Now that she had finally made the decision to let their physical relationship take a natural course, it was like the jagged edges of a puzzle fitting together in her mind as well as her body. This felt so perfectly natural she now regretted all the time she had wasted, all the time she had fought against her desire. She knew that sleeping with Cal wouldn't suddenly turn him into a different man. He would still infuriate her, push her, take unnecessary risks, ignore the mundane necessities of being in business together, and above all, still believe that he didn't deserve her. She couldn't change him and she realized she didn't really want to.

She exited the shower, wrapped a towel around herself and looked at her clothing in a pile on the floor. She didn't really feel like putting her bra and skirt back on, so instead she padded into Cal's bedroom and pulled a t-shirt and pajama pants from a dresser drawer. After 8 years, there were many times she had retrieved clothing for Cal from his home for various reason (Not the least of which was bailing him out of the drunk tank one memorable St. Patrick's Day) and she knew her way around.

Once dressed, she slipped down the stairs and was assaulted by the spicy smells wafting from the kitchen. Cal stood at the stove wearing his frilly apron. It always amazed her how he could look just as much at home in the kitchen as he did cavorting with hooligans in the gutter. He held a spoon to his lips tasting a vaguely orange substance from a simmering saucepan and looked up as she approached.

"So?" she inquired as he put the spoon back in the pan.

"Bloody delicious love," he said as he turned to grab a pot of spice from the counter behind him. "And the curry's not bad either" he shot over his shoulder.

"Good because I'm positively ravenous" she grinned.

He walked around to her, pinning her against the counter and kissed her gently. She relaxed against him as he placed his hands on either side of her face, stroking her hair softly with his thumbs as she opened to him, enjoying the gentle exploration that had been absent in their hurried passion earlier. She tasted spice and the slightly bitter tang of the beer she had seen open on the counter. She nipped at his bottom lip causing him to draw breath as he deepened the kiss. His tongue softly stroked against hers before he ended the kiss, sighing softly as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Ravishing more like," he said, kissing her brow, pushing himself off the counter and getting back to the cooking.

"Well, it smells delicious, I can't wait."

"Not as delicious as you I bet, but it should do the job," he said, turning off the burner and grabbing two plates before dishing up plentiful helpings of rice and what she hoped was chicken curry for both of them. He grabbed two beers from the fridge and they both took stools at the kitchen counter, eating in companionable silence for a few moments.

"So," he said, taking a drag from his beer, "I see you've raided my wardrobe. Did you borrow my knickers too then love"? He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

She sipped slowly at her own beer. "Well, I was going to, but I couldn't find the right fit so I just went without," she said, meeting his gaze. Now that her hunger for food had been appeased, she felt her hunger for him growing again somewhere below her stomach.

"Interesting," he said sitting back with a bit with an impish grin.

"What?" she said suspiciously.

"Well, it's just that I've seen you look at me exactly like that hundreds of times. If I'd known what it really meant I'd have been putty in your hands".

"And exactly how am I looking at you Dr. Lightman?" she said playfully.

"Like you're wishing I would push you down on the floor and do naughty, naughty things between your thighs, love," he said in a voice dripping with arousal as he leaned toward her again.

She couldn't help it, she felt the blush rising in her cheeks and spreading. Suddenly she couldn't meet his eyes. She looked at the stove, she looked at the counter, she looked at the floor and finally back at him. She realized she was going to have to learn not to melt under the fiery intensity of his gaze when he looked at her like he could see right through her clothing.

Before she had time to think, he launched himself at her, capturing her face between his palms. He kissed her deeply as his hands moved from her face to the back of her neck, not allowing her to withdraw from the crushing intensity of his embrace.

Her hands roamed his back freely, raking his skin through his shirt as his hands moved lower, stroking and then cupping the rounded perfection of her ass, guiding her hips toward him. He spun her around pressing her into the countertop. Just when she thought he really was going to drop them to the kitchen floor, the pressure of his lips on hers eased.

He brushed her lips with his and their heated breath mingled. His tongue reached out lightly and ever so slightly flicked her bottom lip causing her breath to catch. She caught his lower lip between hers, exerting just the slightest pressure with her teeth. She kept her lips slightly slack and took control of the kiss, feeding him back all the passion and heat from before but in the form of a slowly smoldering flame that quickly warmed them both.

She felt him growing hard against her thigh and she reached around to the front of his jeans, cupping his erection in the palm of her hand. He pushed his hips against her, groaning softly against her lips. She continued to work her mouth against his, teasing and tasting as she taught him how she liked to be kissed.

His hands reached for the hem of her sweatshirt, lifting the material to stoke the smooth skin at the small of her back.

She began to work on the buttons of his fly, slowly releasing one, then two of the stubborn buttons. She reached a hand into his jeans, releasing his straining erection into her grasp. She trailed her fingertips lightly over his length from top to bottom before grasping him with both hands, pumping slowly.

Cal's hands fisted at her lower back and he gasped. His hands quickly came around, grasping her hands in his to still her movements. "I love the way your mind works, love, but I made a promise earlier and I intend to keep it," he growled in a low voice that left no room for argument.

"And which promise was that?" she asked knowingly, feeling a fiery heat course right through her now pulsating sex.

"Oh, I think you remember, love," he said, planting a string of light kisses against her collar bone. "In fact, I intend to make sure that you never…"he kissed the pulse of her neck, "ever…"his teeth grabbed her tender lobe, pulling it into his mouth, "forget," he hummed into her ear. Shivers raced up and down her spine.

Suddenly he pulled her away from the counter and, with his palm at the small of her back, guided her firmly up the stairs. They had no sooner crossed the threshold of his bedroom when she turned to him and began tearing at his clothes. She was suddenly thankful for the fact that he shunned button-downs as she pushed his shirt up over his rib cage running her hands up his torso and arms before discarding the garment haphazardly onto the floor.

His mouth crashed down on hers as he divested her of the sweatshirt she had recently commandeered. His hands dipped into the loose waistband of the pajama pants she was wearing, firmly cupping her ass and pulling her to him as the garment pooled around her ankles.

She worked the last 2 buttons on his fly hurriedly before pushing his jeans down his thighs. For the first time they stood completely naked together, bodies molding to each other in an attempt to be as close as possible. Now that she had had a taste of the pleasures his body had to offer her she was nearly desperate to feel him fill her once more.

He walked her backwards until she felt the softness of his bed behind her knees. Sinking downward she was dismayed when the weight of his body didn't accompany her and he took a step back gazing down at her.

"Cal?"

"Lie down on the bed, love".

"Is something…?"

"Listen Foster, I know you like to pick a fight but I said you were going to have to trust me. Just lie down on the bed". He gestured toward the pile of pillows at the head of the bed.

She gave him a quizzical look but did as he asked without further argument. She fought against a desire to cover herself as his eyes raked her naked body in the dim light. The air was chill after the heat of his body and her nipples were hard and swollen.

"My God, you're gorgeous Gill. My dreams could never do you justice."

She felt a flush spread over her body.

"So you like to play games, love? Well, I have a game for you." He said as he climbed on the bed slowly approaching her. He gently stroked her ankles and ran his hands up her long legs stopping mid-thigh before he shifted, kneeling beside her hip as he slanted himself over her. He hardly made any contact with her torso as he leaned in kissing her deeply. His hands ran up her arms before pinning them above her head.

He pulled away from her, his face hovering inches from hers as he looked in her eyes. "Do you trust me Gillian?" he said in a low voice, searching her eyes.

"Cal what are you…?" she tried.

"Do you trust me?" he interrupted, leaving no question that he expected her to answer.

She hesitated, looking into his eyes. "I trust you," she whispered.

"Good," he said simply. "I'm going to touch you."

"But I want you to..." she smiled.

He interrupted her again holding up a finger between them. "I'm going to touch you but you can't touch me," he said slowly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It's very simple, love. I'm not going to tie you up; I'm not going to hold you down. I'm simply telling you that I intend to explore this beautiful body of yours and pleasure you in about a hundred different ways and while I'm doing that I want you to keep your hands right here. No touching. In fact if you do touch me, I'll stop," he said matter-of-factly.

"You'll stop?" she asked incredulously.

"I'll stop. For tonight at least and we'll both have to take cold showers, so trust me when I tell you I'm putting a lot of faith in your ability to keep your hands off of me, at least until I tell you the games over".

She bit her lip as her heart skipped a beat. "Okay, Cal," she said and her voice was like a slip of silk in the heavy air between them.

"Don't worry love, I'll give you a one warning handicap seeing as it's your first time." He drew her right arm down from above her head. She kept her arm slack, allowing him to move her as he desired. She closed her eyes as his lips gently grazed the inside of her wrist, his tongue darting out to taste her there before he softly blew against her pulse, causing her to shiver. He blew warm breath against her palm, tracing the lines of her hand with his finger before mimicking the motion with his tongue. He kissed her palm, and then extended two of her fingers, stroking them softly against his swollen lips.

She fisted her hand in the pillows above her when he inserted her fingers into the warm wetness of his mouth, gently sucking and running his tongue slowly up the cleft between them. She sighed as he withdrew her fingers and planted a string of slow kisses up the inside of her arm as he re-secured it above her head.

He positioned himself along side of her, resting on an elbow as he continued to explore her body with his lips, eyes, teeth and hands. As he kissed along her jaw and down her throat, his hand trailed slowly from her waist and up her rib cage to softly graze the side of her breast.

Warm liquid heat began to pool below her belly and she felt Cal's breath on her cheek the moment before his teeth kneaded her earlobe, drawing the sensitive fold of skin into his mouth and suckling. Simultaneously his hand cupped her left breast, weighing her in the palm of his hand before his thumb stroked her nipple rousing it into a taut peak which he then gently flicked several times, causing her to moan softly.

He shifted again, moving lower as he dipped his tongue into the indent of her throat tasting her skin. His lips roamed across her clavicle, moving back to center to lap and kiss his way down her sternum. He used his lips and tongue to taste the underside of each breast and she fought to still her hands when she wanted to reach for him and guide him to her aching nipples. Instead he nipped and sucked his way around the outside of her right breast in ever smaller circles.

Finally, when she thought he would never stop torturing her, he abruptly drew the hardened nub between his teeth, sucking hard and causing her to gasp and convulse beneath him. She pressed up into the delightful sensation as his other hand continued to knead her left breast.

He continued his journey down her body, ghosting a series of kisses and caresses down her sides and abdomen until he came to her hip flexors where his tongue trailed a moist path toward the apex of her thighs which was mimicked by a gentle brush of his thumb on her other side.

She clasped her hands together above her head, nails digging into her own flesh as she fought her desire to reach for him. A small, mewling whimper escaped her as his hands spread her thighs, stroking lazy circles toward her core.

He positioned himself between her thighs, on his stomach, palms on either side of her hips as he kept his weight off of her. She writhed beneath him as he flicked his tongue along a line below her belly.

"I see someone's recently been to Brazil," he said in an amused tone, briefly breaking the building tension.

"I..."she began. But he didn't give her a chance to form a response. With no warning she felt his tongue, flattened against her clit, vibrating back and forth.

"Cal!" she cried out, her upper body coming up off of the bed in shock at the pleasurable sensations exploding in her sex.

"Just call me Jimmy, love." He smirked, before resuming his oral attentions.

He licked along her folds before she felt his tongue burrow inside of her, tasting her as he opened his mouth wide against her.

She was wishing more and more every moment that he had actually tied her up. It took all the strength she had to keep her hands from reaching out to him. She longed to dig her nails into his shoulders and back; to rake her fingers through his hair as he pleasured her. Instead she clasped her hands tighter, fearing that she might be leaving permanent marks in her own skin.

One of his hands stroked her thigh, nudging her open even more as his tongue withdrew to draw circles around her clit. A long finger replaced it, crooking inside of her and causing her hips to buck against him.

And so it went, he sucked and nipped at her clit using his tongue, teeth and lips to pleasure her while his fingers inside of her pressed into just the right spot, over and over again until she was shaking. Her body was rigid with the need for release and the fight for control of her hands and she was covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She heard herself moaning and crying out, his name a plea on her lips over and over again as he took her just to the edge and then stilled, waiting for her to relax just slightly before he resumed his assault.

Her legs trembled and a tear trailed down her cheek as he took her closer and closer to release once more.

This time she took control, thrusting her hips up into his mouth when she just couldn't take it anymore, and finally feeling release pour through her body in wave after wave. Her whole body trembled as Cal's tongue continued to stroke her gently until the strongest tremors of her orgasm passed.

Before her body went slack and she had a chance to catch her breath, she felt him move quickly up the bed, covering her as he buried his face in her neck. "Touch me Gillian," he said in a voice throbbing with desire.

She needed no further invitation. Arms that ached for him wrapped around his back and neck, pulling him close as he lifted his head slightly.

His lips crashed down on hers and she tasted herself on his lips and tongue as his cock thrust hard into her, stoking the fire that hadn't had a chance to grow dim. She raised her legs and locked them around his lower back, drawing him in deep. He thrust into her slow but deep, their bodies colliding with hard flat sounds as he drove her quickly toward another peak. She realized he was just as desperate for his own release as she had been a moment before. She ground her hips against him in a circular motion pushing herself over the precipice of a second orgasm as his body went rigid in response to the contractions of her inner muscles. He buried himself deeply inside of her one final time and he cried out softly, breath hitching as his own orgasm shook his body.

She delighted in the feel of his weight on her and she stroked his back and shoulders lightly and they both fought for breath, so relieved to be able to put her hands on him. Her arms felt so heavy and her legs felt like they might not support her if she tried to stand.

She felt him slip from her body, completely spent as he rolled them onto their sides, pulling a quilt from the bottom of the bed up to cover them as he wrapped his arms around her, draping a leg over hers and stroking her slightly damp hair from around her face.

"I'm impressed Foster, you played a good game," he said in a languid, slightly breathless tone.

"Next time I think I'd rather you just tied me up," she smiled lazily back at him.

"Already thinking about next time, eh? You're an insatiable sex kitten, you are. I, quite frankly, need a bit of a rest at the moment, love. You've bloody worn me out" he said with a heavy sigh.

"We can talk about next time. Right now I don't want to think about anything at all," she said as her eyelids drifted closed.

"Good girl," he said quietly, kissing her lightly before his own breathing grew even and heavy.

Once again, thanks for reading. Feedback is helpful! Chapter 3 will be ready soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Poker Face 3

**Thank you all one again for the wonderful feedback on this, my very first published fic. Glad you all liked the smut, it was fun to write and worked out some serious Callian angst that I have. Once again, there are mentions of plot that I really don't intend to go anywhere with in this fic. If there are dramatic writers who think they might want to take off with them then have at. I'm just using the 2 plots I mention in this fic as backgraound noise and devices to get Cal and Gillian where I want them to go!**

**So its the morning after and Cal and Gillian have to go to the office. What will Cal do now?**

**Thanks once again to tinlizzie82 for the quick beta! I appreciate it so much.**

**Finally, I don't own any of these characters but its been fun taking them out for a ride!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

_The morning had started out well sowell…_

Pre dawn light was just illuminating the room when Cal woke. He was immediately aware that he was not alone in his bed and he sighed, leaning back against the pillows with a grin when he realized it wasn't just a dream this time.

The smell and taste of her was everywhere, on his lips, his hands, his pillows. She had rolled onto her side in the night, facing away from him. He moved closer to her, watching her sleep peacefully for a moment. How had this angel found her way into his bed?

'Don't you dare fuck this up Lightman,' the nagging voice inside his head that kept him from doing the truly mad some days was positively screaming at him this morning.

He sighed, reluctant to rouse her. He studied the sprinkling of freckles over her neck and shoulders, her tousled hair that curled slightly at her nape after being dampened by the sweat from their lovemaking the night before. He traced a finger gently over her shoulder and down her arm.

Her breathing hitched as she started awake, momentarily jarred by the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Morning, love," he said in a voice still gravelly with sleep.

"Cal," she breathed, gathering her senses as she came to. "Morning." She smiled and he thought he detected just the barest hint of a blush coloring her cheeks.

'So demure, this one, ' he thought.

She stretched, rolling over to face him.

He draped an arm over her hip but otherwise kept their bodies separated, allowing her a moment to adjust to his presence. He knew she must be able to read the relief on his face when she raised a hand to his cheek and smiled. She was meeting his eyes: A very good sign. She shifted her body closer to his, pulling him into an embrace. His body sighed against hers as he stroked her back.

"Cal," she whispered against his ear.

"Yes love," he said softly.

"I really have to use the bathroom".

He chuckled softly into her ear.

"Right, ladies first then," he said as he released her, leaning back against the pillows with his hands behind his head, ankles crossed.

She divested herself of the sheets and blankets, stretching before she stood, and began making her way across the room.

Even in the dim light he could make out every single perfect curve of her body. "You're enough to make a good dog break his leash, you are, love." He growled.

She tossed a glance at him as she crossed toward the door. Her look was pure invitation.

"Oh you're going to be the death of me, darling," he said in a low voice.

A delightfully girlish giggle escaped her as she opened the door, disappearing into the hallway.

"Extra toothbrush in the cabinet if you're so inclined, love," he called after her.

'Alright Lightman, not a bad start,' he thought. He wasn't sure exactly what he had expected. He knew what he had feared. He had feared he would wake up alone, Gillian having come to her senses in the night. He feared he would lose his best friend, his anchor, his Gillian.

He looked at the clock next to the bed. It read 6am.

He sighed. He wasn't one to be late to the office and he knew Gillian certainly wasn't. Maybe just this once…

His thoughts turned to the things he would like to do to make them late.

He was jolted from his reverie by the muffled ringing of his cell phone from somewhere in the room. He jumped off the bed, searching the pile of discarded clothing on the floor until he found his jeans, the offending interruption in their pocket.

"Lightman," he said, knowing his tone sounded annoyed.

"Dr. Lightman?" an unfamiliar voice said at the other end. "This is detective Jankins with the Metro police. I got your number from a Fed friend of mine, Agent Reynolds. We've got a suspect in a kidnapping that we believe to be tied to human trafficking. Reynolds said your office would be a good place to start. We've had our best men interrogate the suspect but we've gotten nowhere. Dr. Lightman, I don't have to tell you we're working with a certain time limit here. If the victim leaves the country before we find out the holding location, we'll never find her again".

"Her?" he asked.

"Yes, the victim is a sixteen year old girl. She's not the first but we think we have a real shot at finding this one if we can break this guy."

"Send all the information you have on the victim, any other victims, and your suspect to my office by messenger right away. I want to interview the suspect in my office in two hours, and Detective? I'll consult with the police but I won't be controlled by your office" he emphasized.

"I understand Dr. Lightman, the MPD appreciates any help you and your staff can offer."

"Two Hours," he repeated hanging up the phone.

He was pulling on his jeans as Gillian came back in the room, still gloriously naked.

"What is it Cal? Did I hear you talking to someone?"

Reluctantly he dragged his eyes away from her breasts, shaking his head. "What? Oh, right. Bad news, love. We both need to get to the office in the next hour. I have reluctantly agreed to engage the Lightman group in a human trafficking case with the MPD. I don't know much but information is on its way over to the office. A 16 year old girl is missing Gill."

She reached out and touched his shoulder, knowing his mind immediately jumped to Emily in situations like this. "I need to get dressed. I need to go home and grab a change of clothes and a shower, but Cal…"

"I know love," he said, reaching a hand out and stroking her cheek with his thumb, "later okay?"

"Just promise me you won't be all...you know…_You_ about this okay? Don't go to a bad place. This is a good thing. What happened last night? It's what I want Cal. It's what I need." She said seriously.

Her words shook him to his very foundations. '_What I need. '_

He kissed her quickly and looked into her eyes, mere inches from her face. "I'll do my best love," he said earnestly, starting to walk to the door as she reached for her clothes.

He spun on his heel, raking her body with his eyes one final time.

She caught him staring and stood up "Cal," she said in a warning tone he was all too familiar with.

"Sorry darling it's just…you know…I mean… _wow._" He raised his eyebrows.

"Get in the shower Cal. I'll see you at the office. Try and remember what I said?" she said imploringly in a tone that said she lacked confidence in his ability to do just that.

* * *

One hour later: The Lightman Group offices

"Anna, tell everyone I want them in the conference room in 10 minutes. Everyone. No exceptions." Cal said as he passed by the reception desk, walking quickly toward Gillian's office.

He stuck his head in the door to find her poring over documents on her computer. She wore a tight purple dress with a thin black belt at her waist that accentuated every beautiful curve. Her hair was pulled back in a hasty ponytail, loose strands falling forward against her face.

She looked up and smiled when he entered.

"You look absolutely stunning this morning Dr. Foster. In fact you're positively radiant. Sleep well?" he asked with a smile.

"Why thank you Dr. Lightman. In fact I did sleep well. I was positively exhausted," she quipped, letting him have his fun.

"So, I came here to tell you that I have called a staff meeting in," he looked at his watch, "5 minutes."

"You called a staff meeting?" she said incredulously.

"Yep."

"You?"

"Yep."

"Called a staff meeting?"

"Well yes Foster, it's an important day for us, important case and all. I thought it a fitting occasion to break with tradition and try to, you know, improve communication."

She looked at him as if he had grown a third eye.

"I'll keep it short?" he tried.

"Good because we only have an hour before we need everyone at their best for this interrogation."

"Plenty of time for what I have planned," he said, making a sweeping gesture with his hand and sticking both hands in his pockets, looking up at her with an expression she recognized well.

"Cal," she said in a warning tone "what exactly are you planning?"

"Nothing much love, just making sure the team is all on the same page," he said in a tone that didn't even try to hide his impishness.

"Cal!" she said in a more serious tone, but he had already begun backing to the door.

"Two minutes love, better hurry." He turned on his heal and headed out into the hallway.

* * *

_Conference room_

Call stood at the head of the conference table, Gillian seated to his right and Loker and Torres to his left. Various technical and administrative staff filled chairs around the long circular table waiting to find out why they had been summoned in such an uncharacteristic fashion.

"Right, thank you all for coming, not that you had a choice," he began.

"We have two very important cases in the works right now. The first will require each of you to work very quickly with very little information and the life of a sixteen your old girl is in our hands. In my hands really, so I need each and every one of you focused on the task at hand today."He looked to his right and read a look of relief on Gillian's face as she saw him getting down to business.

"Loker and Torres, I need you in the cube with the suspect in one hour. Read as much background information as you can. Anything that might help us get to this retched piece of filth. Find a way in eh?"

"Second, I have decided, after careful consideration, to turn over the DEA's investigation of drug money laundering through an underground high stakes poker game, to Dr. Foster. She will be doing _extensive _research before using my contacts to go into the game with, and I can't stress this enough, a tremendous amount of security." Gillian's face showed surprise at that.

"Any questions? No? Good." People began gathering themselves to depart. Now for the real reason he had called them together. "Oh, by the way," he said making it sound like an afterthought, "Dr. Foster and I are shagging like bunny rabbits so, you know, on about your day then."

He waited in the silence that filled the room, taking in the expressions of each staff in a micro second.

"Right then, you," he said pointing to a staff from finance, "were angry and disgusted by that. I'll expect your resignation on my desk in a half hour."

"You," he pointed to a man from IT, "were jealous. But you're jealous of her not me; very interesting."

"You," he pointed to a receptionist, "were turned on by the idea. Good for you."

He turned to Loker and Torres. "You, Torres, were not at all surprised but you did look angry, though not at us I think. While you Loker, looked positively ecstatic. I'm guessing you won a bet? What did Torres lose then eh?"

"Cal!" Gillian sputtered, finally finding her voice in her outrage.

"Right, not important then." His tone suddenly became harsh and threatening " But this is: If I hear one word of gossip, one derogatory comment about Dr. Foster or hear any of you disrespecting her in ANY way, you are done. Do you hear me? If anyone has a problem with that, you can resign right behind this one here," he said gesturing to the reddening accountant. "Does anyone think I'm joking?"

He looked around the room. Several of the staff couldn't meet his eyes, but every head in the room shook a negative response.

"Right, then back to work. We have a very important day and I really can't afford to have a single one of you focused on anything but the face of this girl for however long it takes us to find out where these monsters are keeping her."

He looked at Gill whose face was a shade of crimson he'd never seen before. "Well that's that then, back to work." He turned on his heal and strode from the room toward his office, the rapid click of Gillian's heals following several paces behind. He reached the door and stopped, holding it open as Gillian briskly strode through. He closed it firmly behind her.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell that was all about Cal? Are you out of your mind or just that callous?" she threw at him, hands on her luscious hips.

"Listen, Gillian, I know you're angry," he began.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it Cal."

"Did you look at their faces Gill? I saw anger, jealousy, lust; every emotion but one: Surprise… Surprise Gill. Not one person in that room was surprised."

"I sure as hell was," she spouted with undiminished anger.

"Oh sure they might have been surprised that I said something but no one was surprised by the _content_ of what I said. There is no way that anyone who has worked in this building more than a day could fail to see what's changed between us and I need them to be focused on work, Gill, not some smutty water-cooler gossip." He risked stepping closer to her.

Her posture relaxed slightly but she was still angry. He thought he saw just the barest hint of amusement there.

"I'm sorry Gillian, if I made you angry."

"You could have at least warned me first."

"What, and take all the fun out?" he smiled, sensing that he would be forgiven, if not right now, at least eventually.

"So how could they tell? About us I mean?" she asked somewhat coyly, still maintaining at least a façade of anger.

He walked over to her, seeing that the crisis had been averted, and raised a hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "Isn't it obvious love? I light up like the fourth of July whenever you come in the room." He said softly.

"Cal…" she muttered, placing her hand over his.

"Well, that and the enormous erection. Dead giveaway, that."

She laughed. Her anger defeated once again.

"Now, let's get back to work. This girl deserves our best eh?" He kissed the side of her mouth and reached for the door.

_Several hours later: Lightman's study._

Cal sat in the leather chair of his study, having only very recently retired from climbing the walls. It was over. A girl was safe and had the Lightman group to thank for it. He rolled the thought of that around in his mind. He never gloated over his successes, even internally. He wondered if he would ever feel that he had done enough good to weight the scales in his favor or if the rest of his life would be a struggle just to keep them balanced.

A soft knock on the door and Gillian came in, closing the door and leaning against it. "They found the cargo container. Sarah was inside of it. Beaten and drugged, but safe. The police took her to the hospital for care. Of course I can see you've already heard since you have finally managed to sit still for more than 5 seconds."

"Right again love." He paused for a moment. "How many others?"

"It seems as though the cargo container has been put to this use for quite some time. Truthfully they don't know Cal. She wasn't the first one," she said softly, walking over and gently putting her hands on his shoulders.

Cal reached a hand up, softly stroking her forearm before lifting her hand and turning his head to graze her palm tenderly with his lips. He lingered with eyes closed, breathing in the perfume on her wrist before looking up at her with tired and somehow haunted eyes. She knew that look. She'd seen it so many times after they completed a case. That look said he had been hoping saving just one more life might finally pay for all of those he hadn't saved. She knew he had come up wanting yet again.

"Lock the door, love," he said low voice.

"Cal…"

"Listen Gillian, right now I just want to take advantage of the first time I've been able to wrap my arms around you after a long hard day. I've got absolutely nothing else on my mind. Well alright... maybe a few other things," he said unable to resist.

She walked to the door, sliding it fully closed and turning the lock.

She walked back around to Cal who scooted over in the armchair, making room for her to curl up in his lap. She kicked off her heals, settling her weight on him.

Her head on his shoulder felt like heaven. Her warm scent washed over him and he breathed her in like a man starving for air. He wrapped his arms around her, delighting once again in the novelty of being able to embrace her like this. He had promised her to try not to drown this beautiful thing beneath the dark pools that still lingered deep inside of him. He would do everything he could to keep that promise but for now he couldn't help thinking that this was one more weight he would have to balance. He hadn't done enough to earn her but he was going to try like hell each and every day.

He turned his head and kissed her hair. She raised her head to him, studying his eyes before she smiled shyly.

"What do you see love?" he asked softly.

She concentrated for a moment before answering. "Desire," she said reaching out to trace the lines at the corners of his eye. "Love," she sighed softly, tilting her head slightly as she touched his forehead. "Fear," she said earnestly, meeting his eyes.

"Good girl," he said, leaning down to capture her mouth with his. He kissed her tenderly, drinking in the taste and feel of her after the long day. The velvety fullness of her lips against his own was like a balm on his heart, lifting the weight of the world if only for a moment. When her tongue reached out tentatively to brush against his bottom lip, he knew he was lost. One day he hoped he would be content simply to hold her in his arms, but not tonight.

He deepened the kiss, caressing her tongue with his as he fisted his hands in her hair. He felt blood flowing rapidly to the southern regions of his body and he shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position as he rapidly grew hard beneath the weight of Gillian's thigh. She shifted slightly sensing his discomfort and he groaned against her lips. He was breathing hard when she broke the kiss, looking at him with amusement.

"Something I can help you with Dr. Lightman?" she said in mock seriousness.

"I bloody well hope so Dr. Foster," he said breathlessly.

She shifted her weight on his lap, setting her feet on the floor and presenting him with her back as she looked over her shoulder.

Catching her meaning, his hands immediately went to the zipper at the back of her dress. Slowly and deliberately he slid the closure down. He leaned forward to kiss a trail down her spine as smooth, freckled skin was revealed to him inch by inch.

She stood, loosing the garment from her shoulders. Her dress fell in a pile at her feet and she stepped out of it. She immediately went to her knees in front of his chair.

He sat up, ready to remove his own clothing when she pushed him back, pulling his hips forward. Leaning toward him, she pushed up his shirt, kissing his abdomen while he swept the garment over his head. Muscles twitched as she explored his midsection, trailing fingers over his ribs and the faint scars on his sides. She looked up at him with the oddest mix of adoration and curiosity before moving her hands quickly to his belt. She rapidly undid the clasp and went to work on his buttons.

He felt her hands slip beneath the waistband of his briefs, sliding around his hips to the rear as he lifted himself, allowing her to quickly divest him of his jeans and briefs. He sat there, naked with a raging erection; a nearly naked Gillian at his feet.

She met his eyes with a look of pure possession and hunger as she reached out her hands to his turgid cock. Her hands grasped his length, testing him, teasing him. One hand stroked him in agonizingly slow strokes, while the other cupped his balls, kneading with just the right amount of pressure to make him throw his head back and moan.

He felt moisture as she spread a small drop of wetness from the tip of his cock around the head with a lazy finger as he twitched in her grasp. Before he realized what was happening he felt the warm wet heat of her mouth close over the tip of his cock, sucking gently while her tongue traced the line on the underside of his head.

"Christ Gillian," he gasped, fingers digging into the arms of the chair.

She drew him further into her mouth until he felt himself bump the back of her throat. Her hand around his cock tightened, squeezing, while the hand cupping his balls pushed upward.

Then she swallowed.

When the muscles of her throat contracted around him he thought he might pass out. Black flecks swam in front of his vision and his hips bucked up involuntarily and she loosened her grasp on him slightly, pulling back so only his head remained in her mouth. She stroked and kneaded him a few more times while her tongue circled his tip, lips pressing down on him in just the right places.

"Gillian" he said desperately as he brought his hands to the sides of her head, stilling her movements and forcing her to release him from her lips. He knew she understood when she smiled triumphantly at him, stroking him playfully a few more times before standing and straddling his legs. He leaned forward, pulling her black and purple lace panties down her thighs.

She quickly stepped out of them and unclasped her bra from behind her back. She discarded the garment and brought her hands to her breasts, caressing her own soft fullness and rubbing her nipples to taut peaks while she looked down at him.

A lesser man would have spent himself right then. As it was Call took a deep breath before reaching out to her, pulling her hips toward him and reaching a hand between her thighs. He stroked her clit with his thumb while he tested her with a long finger, thankful to find her wet and ready for him. He caressed her until she was breathing hard; emitting small moans and then pulled her to him.

She sat on his lap, knees on either side of his thighs.

He stroked her with his hand a few more times and then grasped his own cock, using it to stroke her clit and moist folds before positioning himself just at her entrance. He looked up at her. Her face was radiant, beaming down at him with barely contained emotion and arousal. He raised a hand to her face and she met his eyes, unwavering as she slowly lowered herself onto him. The feeling of being completely encased in her warmth was almost too much for him. He wrapped his arms around her, as hers circled his neck, resting lightly on his shoulders.

She leaned forward, gasping slightly as her clit made contact with his body. She kissed him hotly as her body began to move atop his, hips rolling against him in a slow rhythm. She arched her back, bringing her breasts into perfect alignment with his mouth. He reached out hungrily and took a taut nipple between his teeth, toying with it and suckling as she threw her head back in ecstasy.

The friction created by their bodies in this position brought her quickly toward release. She took his face in her hands, thumbs alongside his ears, forcing him to meet her eyes as she picked up the pace, rocking against him in a more circular motion.

He could feel her coiling around him, legs beginning to shake, hands twitching, as she quickly neared her peak. She emitted tiny whimpers each time she rocked forward and the sound drove him higher. He put his hands on her hips, helping her along by thrusting up into her as she ground down on him, giving her the pressure she desperately craved. Her mouth opened with a soft moan, eyes widening and eyebrows drawing together as he felt her contract around him forcefully, breath catching as she came hard on top of him. He thrust up into her, using her hips for leverage and found his own shattering release, prolonged by the continued contractions of her inner muscles massaging him, milking every ounce of pleasure from his body.

She continued to move atop him slowly, her body trembling slightly as it relaxed from the height of her pleasure. She wrapped heavy arms around his shoulders, drawing his head to her breast as she held him. He was breathing hard, drawing deep lungfuls of air into his body as he relaxed against her.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

He raised his head, bringing up a hand to trace the outline of her face. "Beautiful," he said, meeting her eyes.

"I don't want to move," she complained softly.

"Suits me just fine, love, someone will find us eventually."

"Cal," she said, swatting his shoulder playfully.

"I know, I know. Besides we need to get up. You need to go home and pack a bag," he said with a gleem in his eye.

"Where am I going?" she asked suspiciously.

"_We_ are going on a little business trip," he cocked an eyebrow at her, "for research."

"Oh really? What exactly are we researching Dr. Lightman?"

"Poker," he said "among other things."

"And where are we going to research poker games?" she queried, a sinking feeling forming in the pit of her stomach.

"The only place one can really do expert field research on this topic. Vegas, baby!" He said dramatically.

"Cal, you're banned from Vegas remember?"

"Well I called in a few favors. I said I would be closely supervised by my personal psychologist who would make sure I kept my bets to myself and my hands out of the casinos' pockets."

"So this trip is really research?" she asked, her suspicions undiminished.

"Of course...well mostly…okay, a little bit," he said with a negating gesture. "Seriously though, I do think it's important for you to try your hand with the best before you go up against it with real criminals. You need to be believable, love. I won't send you in unless I know you can pass for a real player. Besides, I thought we could take in a show," he said with feigned innocence.

She shook her head "I just know I'm going to regret this," she said with soft laugh wrapping her arms around him.


End file.
